


popping steves cherry

by Marvelfan227



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, New Years party, Overprotective Bucky, Smut, You've been warned, dont read if you're going to complain, steve is scared for his life, terrible grammer, the reader is buckys great granddaughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9158296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelfan227/pseuds/Marvelfan227
Summary: the reader is Bucky's great granddaughter and she takes Steve's virginity after they attend Tony's New Years party together. Bucky gets super protective the next day.





	

Steve was starting to get nervous as he practiced what he was going to say to you for the hundredth time in the elevator. He wanted to ask if you wanted to be his date for Tony's New Years party but there was one problem. You were the his best friends great granddaughter and he had no idea how Bucky was going to react when he saw the two of you at the party.

  
The sound of the elevator ding brought him back to reality. Steve swiftly made his way towards your the training room because he knew you were going to be training the new recruits. He stepped inside and was greeted with gasps but he tuned them out when he spotted you demonstrating a combat technique. "Hey y/n can I speak to you for a second."

"Hey Steve, what's up" you turned around and smiled at the nervous super soldier who was holding flowers.

  
Steve took a deep breath before he asked. "I was wondering if you would like to be my date for Tony's party tonight?" There were audible groans and complaints from male agents and recruits when Steve asked.

  
"I would love to Steve, pick me up at seven." you accepted the flowers and kissed him on the cheek before you went back to work. Steve just stood there in shock that you kissed him that it took the sound of multiple people clearing their throats to bring him back to reality. He snapped out of his trance before quickly excused himself so he could go back to his room and pick something to wear.

  
*time skip*

  
News about Steve asking you to be his date for Tony's party traveled quick and it didn't take long for Bucky to find out. When he found out he marched up to Steve threatened him. 

  
Since he found out that you were related he made it his mission to get to know you and protect you. He succeeded because a year after you guy met you guys were as tight as could be. You actually played matchmaker and got him and Natasha together.

  
Steve promised him that he would treat you with respect and he wasn't going to try anything. When he went to go pick you up he told you his intention and promised you a good time.

  
The two of you were having a great time talking and getting to know each other better. You two had so much in common it surprised you that in the six years you've worked together you guys never gone on a date before. 

  
Bucky in the mean time was watching the both of you like a hawk. Steve was like a brother to him but he had no problem knocking him out if he broke his promise. 

  
He watched as Steve stayed by your side the entire night and made sure you were having good time. You had a smile on your face as you watched Steve trying to dance and failing. Bucky was about to go up to them and give Steve a piece of his mind when he noticed Steve's hand was rested on you butt.

  
"Leave them alone. You know y/n is a good girl and Steve basically worships the ground she walks on. He'll treat her right." Natasha held onto Bucky's metal arm as she tried to calm her fiancé down. Natasha really liked the idea of you two being together. In fact she often harassed Steve  to at least strike up a conversation with you before they found out that your were related to Bucky. "Plus would you rather her be here with Steve or one of those other agents at this party."

  
Bucky tensed up when Natasha asked that. According to Natasha you were one of the most attractive women on the team and male agents openly flirted with you. 

Some of them had no shame and flirted with you in front of Bucky which resulted in Bucky beating the crap out of them. "I hate to admit this but you're right. She could of ended up with Greenberg." 

  
"Exactly so come on and dance with me Sargent." Natasha pulled Bucky onto the dance floor and tried to distract him as much as possible so you could have a good time with Steve.

  
*time skip*

  
The party had ended in around 3:00am and by the end you were making out with Steve on the rooftop. After making out for however long you guys were up there you guys decided to go back inside and call it a night. Steve offered to walk you back to your room. 

  
"Do you want to come inside?" you asked as you batted your eyelashes at him. Steve nodded his head and followed you inside. He was about to ask something but you stopped him by pulling him into a kiss. You began to unbuckle his belt as the kiss started to get heated.

  
You weren't the type of girl that slept with someone on the first date but you were more than happy to make an exception for Steve. "I'm-I've never done this before." Steve confessed before he kicked off his pants and underwear.

  
"It's ok, I'll help you out. Go sit down for me at the edge of my bed" you ordered Steve while you started to unzip your dress. "I'm going to make tonight a night you'll never forget."

  
Steve's eyes widened once your dress hit the floor and revealed that you weren't wearing anything underneath it. "You're so gorgeous."

  
"Thank you Steve" you made your way over to him and straddled him. You started removing his shirt while Steve caressed your hips. Once it was off you took his right hand you guided it down your body until it landed on your pussy. "Touch it Steve, your going to be inside it very soon. Touch how wet I am for you."

  
You let out a sigh when you felt Steve's fingers playing with your clit. "So wet" Steve brought his fingers up to his lips and sucked them clean. "I did this?"

  
"Yes. Ever since you picked me up for the party." Not being able to take it anymore you got off of him and got on your knees. "I'm about to make you feel really good Steve."

  
Taking his cock in your hand, you pumped it a few times before you took him in your mouth. "Ohhh that feels nice y/n" Steve groaned as you slowly started to suck on his member. He was a lot bigger than the previous men you've been with.

  
"Mmmm" you hummed as you bobbed your head faster. You wanted to taste his cum so bad so you started massaging his balls until you felt him twitch in your mouth. Steve was a moaning mess as he ran his fingers into your hair, this was so new to him he didn't know what to do.

  
"Oh oh oh ahhhh" Steve came inside your mouth and you swallowed everything he gave you. "I'm sorry I came so early, I was just so excited."

  
"Don't be. That was the point." you pecked him on the lips before you pushed him so he was laying down on the bed. "Don't worry about protection, I'm on the pill"

  
Steve was speechless as you kissed your way up his body until you were laying on top of him. You gave him a hickey on his neck before you sat up and got ahold of his cock. Lining his cock up with your pussy you gave him a wink before you lowered yourself onto him and let out a loud whimper.

  
He started to panic when he heard you whimpering "Am I hurting you?" The last thing Steve wanted to do was hurt you.

  
"No, it's just that you're much bigger than I'm used to. Give me a second." you reassured him as you continued to lower yourself until his cock was buried inside. You bit your lip while cupping one of your breast while the other rested on Steve's chest. 

  
After a few minutes of slowly riding Steve you started you move faster until you started bouncing rapidly on his cock. "Oh steeeve fuck" you threw your head back and shouted.

  
Steve really enjoyed the view of his cock disappearing inside you but he wanted more. "Can I be on top?" Steve asked. You nodded your head and soon enough Steve rolled you guy over so he was on top of you. "Oh I like this view."

  
You let out a small laugh before you dug your nails into Steve's back as he started to get a little more rough with you. "Fuck me harder Steve, I'm not made of glass. I like it rough."

  
Steve let out a grunt before his movements began to get rough with every thrust. Soon the sound of your headboard hitting the wall flooded the room along with both of you grunts and moans. "Oh god y/n you're going to cum aren't you? I can feel you tightening around my cock."

  
"Oh Steve." you shouted as you felt yourself cumming on his cock. It didn't take long for him to cum as well, in fact a few thrusts after you came he came as well.

  
"Ohhhh y/n y/n y/n y/n" Steve chanted as he milked both of your orgasms. Once he knew both of your orgasms washed away he pulled out and collapsed next to you. "That was wow y/n, thank you."

  
"You're welcome Steve. I have to say for someone having sex for the first time you lasted a lot longer. Most only last five minutes." you held onto Steve as you tried to catch your breath.

  
Steve looked down at you and couldn't help but getting lost in your beauty. "I love you y/n. Would you being my girl."

  
"I would be honored to be your girl" you leaned in and kissed Steve. "I can't wait to tell my grandfather."

  
Steve's face fell when he realized he was going to confront Bucky the next day and tell him he was now your boyfriend.

  
*the next day*

  
When you woke up the next day you felt so sore but you weren't complaining. You were laying in bed with a man who rocked your world the night before. You wished you could stay in that position forever but your stomach growling told you to get up.

  
"Stevie wake up. It's morning and I'm hungry." you got out of his embrace and sat up.

  
"Do we have to go out there? I want to stay here and cuddle with you until everyone leaves." Steve complained but you got out of bed and slipped on Steve's boxers before you turned to look at him.

  
"No I'm really hungry so come on Steve let's go" You put on Steve's shirt while Steve put on his pants from the night before. Once they were decent Steve draped his arm and your shoulder and you guys made your way into the dinning room.

  
"Looks like you two had a wild night. Y/n it's safe to say you popped the old mans cherry right?" Tony's comment caught everyone attention and they all laughed at your appearance. Well everyone but Bucky.

  
Bucky took one look at you and Steve and immediately knew what happened after the party. "You're a dead man rogers". Bucky lunged at Steve and started to punch him repeatedly.

  
"BUCKY ! ! !" everyone shouted before sam and Thor pulled them apart.

  
"I told you to treat her with respect, not to sleep with her ! ! !" Bucky growled as he was trying to get out of Thor's grip.

  
You rushed towards Bucky and grabbed his face. "Grandpa I made the first move not him. I love him, please don't hurt him." Bucky relaxed at your words so Thor let him go. You gave him a hug before Steve decided to speak up.

  
"I really love her buck, I've loved her for so long. I promise I'll never hurt her." Steve tried to reassure his friend before sam let him go and stepped aside.

  
"If she comes crying to me saying that you broke her heart so help me God I will murder you." Bucky threatened his best friend while he poked his chest. "She's my great granddaughter and you will treat her like a fucking princess. Got that punk."

  
"Y-y-y-yes Bucky I understand." Steve stuttered. He flinched when Bucky gave him a hug but calmed down when her realized he wasn't going to hurt him.

  
"I'm serious. If you hurt her I'll murder you." Bucky whispered into his ear before pulling away. "Alright shows over, let's get back to what we were doing before I found out my best friend got his cherry popped by my great granddaughter."

  
You couldn't help but giggle at Steve's reaction once Bucky walked away from him and went back to eating his breakfast. "Come on captain let's go cook us up some breakfast." you tugged on his arm and pulled him towards the kitchen so they could make their breakfast.


End file.
